The Fox and the Hound/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"The Fox and the Hound" *Based on the book by Daniel P. Mannix *Story: Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, David Michener, Peter Young, Burny Mattinson, Steve Hulett, Earl Kress, Vance Gerry *Creative Assistant to the Producer: Melvin Shaw *Dedicated to the Memory of Hans Conried *With the Voice Talents of: Mickey Rooney as Tod Kurt Russell as Copper Pearl Bailey as Big Mama Jack Albertson - Amos Slade Sandy Duncan - Vixey Jeanette Nolan - Widow Tweed Pat Buttram - Chief John Fiedler - Porcupine John McIntire - Badger Dick Bakalyan - Dinky Paul Winchell - Boomer Keith Coogan - Young Tod Corey Feldman - Young Copper James MacDonald - Bear (Growling) Clarence Nash - Bear (Snarling) and 'Squeaks' the Caterpillar *Casting: Mark Selway *Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Glen Keane, Cliff Nordberg, Ron Clements, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston *Animation Supervisors: Virgil Ross, Don Patterson, Laverne Harding, Dave Bennett, Ennis McNulty *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animation: Ed Gombert, John Musker, Dale Oliver, Jerry Rees, Ron Husband, Dick N. Lucas, David Block, Jeffrey J. Varab, Chris Buck, Chuck Harvey, Hendel S. Butoy, Phil Nibbelink, Darrell Van Citters, Michael Cedeno, Phillip Young, Tim Burton, Don Lusk, Brad Bird, Nancy Beiman, Henry Selick, Bob Carlson, John Pomeroy, Al Coe, Tom Ray, Volus Jones, Linda Miller, Bill Justice, John Lasseter, Lester Kline, Bill Kroyer, Ken O'Brien, Ed Love, Heidi Guedel, Gary Goldman, Dan Haskett, Irv Anderson, Mike Gabriel, Andy Gaskill, Lorna Cook, Henry Selick *Effects Animators: Ted Kierscey, Jack Boyd, Don C. Paul, Dorse A. Lanpher *Effects Assistant Animator: Patricia Peraza *Coordinating Animators: Walt Stanchfield, Leroy Cross, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams *Key Assistants: Tom Ferriter, Sylvia Mattinson *Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Kelly Asbury, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Retta Davidson, Leslie Gorin, Ray Harris, Jay Jackson, Skip Jones, Susan Kroyer, Fujiko Miller, David Molina, Dave Pacheco, Vera Pacheco, Ruben Procopio, Harry Sabin, Rusty Stoll, Tad Stones, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Kevin Wurzer *Inbetween: Tommy Ardolino, Will Finn, Mark Henn *Breakdown: Sandra Borgmeyer *Xerography: John Eddings, Glenn Higa, Janet Rea, Bill Brazner, Robyn Roberts *Xerox Checking: Kristine Brown, Daryl Castensen *Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon, Robyn Roberts *Final Checking: Wilma Baker *Painting Supervisor: Alberto M. Rodriguez *Inker: Kristine Brown *Painting: Madlyn O'Neill, Robin Police, Dave Smith, Phyllis Barnhart, Brigitte Strother, Ginni Mack, Eadie Hofmann, Carmen Sanderson *Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Carmen Sanderson *Cel Painting Supervisor: Ralph Bakshi *Cel Painting: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Janet Bruce, Daryl Castensen, Sarah Jane-King, Carmen Oliver, Olga Tarin-Craig, Michelle Urbano *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Scene Planning: Dave Thomson *Art Director: Don Griffith *Layout Supervisor: Tim Nordquist *Layout: Dan Hansen, Glenn V. Vilppu, Sylvia Roemer, Guy Vasilovich, Michael Peraza, Jr., Joe Hale, William Frake, III, Ed Wexler *Assistant Layout: Edward L. Ghertner, Larry Leker *Color Styling: Jim Coleman *Background Painting: Daniela Bielecka, Brian Sebern, Kathleen Swain *Background: Tia W. Kratter, Donald A. Towns *Technicolor® *Production Managers: Edward Hansen, Don A. Duckwall *Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett *Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson *Animation Camera: Rob Maine, Brian LeGrady, Ed Austin, Jim Pickel *Storyboard: Wilbert Plijnaar *Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Struzan *Special Photographic Effects: Bill Kilduff, Ron Osenbaugh, Philip Meador *Sound: Herb Taylor *Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway *Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford *Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Sandra Kaufman *Sound Editors: Wayne Allwine, Nick Alphin, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Roger Sword *Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing *Sound: Allen Hurd *ADR Editors: Alan L. Nineberg, Al Maguire *Foley Artists: Vince Nicastro, John Roesch, Joan Rowe *Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula *Color Timers: Jim Passon, Phil Hetos *Assistant Directors: Don Hahn, Mark A. Hester, Terry L. Noss *Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan *Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo *ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris *Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth *© Copyright MCMLXXXI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *Approved No. 26149 Motion Picture Association of America *Songs: "Best of Friends" Music: Richard O. Johnston Lyrics: Stan Fidel "Lack of Education", "A Huntin' Man", "Appreciate the Lady" Music and Lyrics: Jim Stafford "Goodbye May Seem Forever" Music: Richard Rich Lyrics: Jeffrey C. Patch *Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Buddy Baker *Music Supervision: Buddy Baker, Jay Lawton *Orchestrations: Walter Sheets, Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker, Patrick Russ *Additional Music by: Shirley Walker *Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent *Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith *Music Engineer: Greg Fulginiti *Music Recordists: John Richards, John Rodd *Music Consultant: Robin Garb *Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy *Musicians: Michael Boddicker · Synthesizer, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, Tommy Morgan · Harmonica, Ethmer Roten · Flute, Steve Schaeffer · Percussion, James Thatcher · French Horn *Co-Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens *Executive Producer: Ron Miller *Directed by: Art Stevens, Ted Berman, Richard Rich Ending Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1988 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"The Fox and the Hound" Ending Credits and Logo *Directed by: George Scribner *Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in order of appearance) Copper - Robert Loggia Big Mama - Glynis Johns Amos Slade - Mel Blanc Chief - Pat Buttram Badger - Cheech Marin Boomer - Will Ryan Young Tod - Helen Shaver Young Copper - Corey Feldman *Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen *Original Score by: Paul Hertzog *Supervising Animators: Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Doug Krohn *Character Animators: Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Leon Joosen, Tony Fucile, Russ Edmonds, Anthony DeRosa, Will Finn, Jay Jackson, Barry Temple, Kathy Zielinski, Ron Husband, Kevin Wurzer, Rick Farmiloe, Jorgen Klubien, Dave Pruiksma, David P. Stephan, Chris Bailey, Dan Jeup, Viki Anderson, David Cutler, Kevin Lima, Jeffrey Lynch *Art Direction: Dan Hansen *Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane *Production Stylist: Guy Deel *Layout: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins, Fred Cline, James Beihold, Dan McHugh, Alex Mann, Philip Phillipson, Marc Christiansen, Fred Craig, Karen Keller, Bob Smith *Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Lisa Keene, Brian Sebern, Steven Butz, John Emerson, Tia Kratter, Andy Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Bob Stanton *Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams *Character Keys: Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney *Effects Animators: Barry Cook, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer, Dave Bossert, Mark Dindal, Dorse A. Lanpher, Eusebio Torres *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Michael Cedeno *Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Karen Hepburn, Cindy Finn, Ann Neale *Music Supervisor: Carole Childs *Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin *Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell *Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Assistants: Debra Armstrong, Dorothea Baker, Judi Barnes, Sheila Brown, Jesus Cortes, Kent Culotta, Humberto DeLaFuente, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Kent Holaday, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Mike McKinney, Edward Murrieta, David T. Nethery, Margaret Nichols, Lori Noda, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Dana Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Selfridge, Margie Wright-Stansbery, George Sukara, Dan Tanaka, Bette Thomson, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Mac Torres, Jane Tucker, Stephan Zupkas *Effects Assistants: Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding *Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Sue Adnopoz, Scott Anderson, Matthew Bates, Carl A. Bell, Jerry Lee Brice, Lee Dunkman, James Fujii, Michael Genz, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Kevin Harkey, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Chris Wahl, Cathy Zar *Scene Planning: Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano *Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer *Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield *Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. *Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Charles Bartlett, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Barbara Iley, David Lasley, David McCharan, John McCurry, Gary Schwartz *Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann *Ink & Paint: Gretchen Albrecht - Manager, Chris Hecox - Assistant Manager, Cherie McGowan - Secretary, Michael D. Lusby - Artist *Xerox: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson *Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin *Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten *Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, Jim Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan *Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito *Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde *Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter *Painting: Karen Comella, Jan Browning, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Robin Police, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Annette Vandenberg, Renee Alcazar, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Susan Burke, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Eleanor Dahlen, Jean A. DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Gina Evans-Howard, Phyllis Fields, Paulino, Chuck Gefre, Shelley Gillespie, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Eadie Hofmann, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Renate Leff, Ashley Lupin, Teri N. McDonald, Tanya Moreau, Chris Naylor, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Bruce Phillipson, Gale A. Ralegh, Ruth Recinos, Linda Redondo, Nellie Rodriguez, Lois Ryker, Gary G. Shafer, Mary Sime, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie Toroczik, Britt Vander Nagel, Helene Vives, Cathy Wainess-Walters, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman, Lee Wood, David J. Zywicki *Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha *Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica *Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde *Sound Design and Supervision: Sandy Berman, M.P.S.E. *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett *Editors: James Melton, Mark Hester *Music Editing: Segue Music *Post-Production Supervisor: Dianne Ryder-Rennolds *Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Theresa Gilroy, David Marvit *Computer Graphics Engineer: Tad Gielow *Sound Reader: Brad Gunther *Auditors: Dennis Park, Jeff Bush *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, M.P.S.E., Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E., Marvin Walowitz, M.P.S.E., Mark Pappas *A.D.R. Editors: Beth Bergeron, Jessica Gallavan, Becky Sullivan *Sound Assistants: Meredith Gold, Gillian Hutsching, Kim Nolan, Maggie Ostroff, Ron Meredith *Foley Artists: Sarah Jacobs, Ed Steidele *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, John D. Aardal, Errol Aubry, John Cunningham, Roncie Hantke, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Jim Pickel, Lindsay Rogers, Dean Teves, Chuck Warren *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Songs **"Fight to Survive", "On My Own - Alone" ***Music and Lyrics by Shandi and Paul Hertzog ***Performed by Stan Bush ***Stan Bush appears courtesy of Scotti Brothers/Epic Records **"Steal the Night" ***Written, Performed and Produced by Michael Bishop *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn *Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith *Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski *Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri *Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young *Color by: DeLuxe® *Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman *Prints by: Metrocolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 28995 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© Copyright MCMLXXXI, MCMLXXXVIII The Walt Disney Company *Original Soundtrack Available on Silva Screen Records *Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Credits